Nick Wagner
Nick Wagner is the struggling "nice guy" who is a stand-up comedian from Edmonton. He's always the best friend and never the boyfriend. He will be portrayed by Joe Dinicol. Biography As Nick helps his friend Connor move out of their complex, he gets a phone call from Tariq who explains to him that a friend, Abby, broke down her car and needed some help. Nick goes over to where Abby is and fixes her car for her and he offers to follow her home to make sure her car won't break down again, but she explains that she's evicted and has no where to live except in her car. Back at The Lux, Nick convinces his landlord Eddie to let Abby stay at The Lux and he also offered to pay her rent for the first few days. At the pool party that night, Nick introduces Abby to Connor, and once they leave, Tariq points out the obvious: "If you think a girl is cute, don't introduce her to your hot friend". At the Improv Club, it's time for Nick's big shot but he blows it. On his way out after a terrible night of comedy, he runs into Mary Lynn Rajskub and Scott F. Thompson, who explain to him that he's a horrible comedian. Relationships Abby Vargas Nick obviously shows his interest in Abby upon meeting her. He introduces her to Connor, but he'll regret it after realizing they slept together.Him and abby soon have a casual relationship but abby relizes that she wanted to be in a commited reationship with nick but thats all over when he tells her that he had hooked up with sabrina the day before they had sex but in the end of the fanale it seems that him and abby will conttinue there relationship together Megan After getting drunk together one night after his stand-up show at The Improv, Megan and Nick have a one-night stand together. She asks him to choke her during it and scares Nick by not responding. Fortunately, she had just fell asleep. When she woke up that morning, she had completely forgotten what happened between them. Confused, she kicks Nick out of her apartment. Later she is seen making fun of him with her friends while Nick is performing his stand up. He then embarrasses her by telling the audience about their strange one-night stand and how choking turned her on. Megan is never seen after this. Sabrina Nick and Sabrina met at an acting class, where they did a scene together in which Nick kissed her. Nick thought the kiss might have been more than acting so he approached her after the class to ask and apologize for the kiss. She reassured him it was just acting and gave him some lady advice to never apologize for kissing a girl to the girl he just kissed. Then, they talked about how they were both comics and Sabrina invited him to her apartment to watch a video of an unfunny 90's comedian. To Nick's surprise, they hooked up instead of watching the video. Afterwards Nick opened up to her about his casual relationship with Abby. They made jokes about it and she gave him more of her lady advice. They end up having a casual relationship which ends when Nick uses her jokes at a comedy club. In season two, they meet again when they both try getting the same job. The boss tells him he likes them both but only has room for one. He gives them each a trial period which starts a battle between the two. During this period, Nick and Sabrina end up hooking up again and decide to start dating. Their relationship gets tricky when Nick gets the job instead of her. Sabrina blames him at first but then they work through it and remain together. Trivia *It is shown in ''Down in L.A. ''that his ringtone is crickets. *he had a crush on abby when he first met her. *he offerd a place for abby to stay when she didint have no where to go *he was and possibly is still dating abby *abby and him were in a casual relationship previously before they got in to a real commited relationship *he had 2 one night stands with diffrent women the first being meghan he met at a bar and they had sex untill meghan passed out and was intoxicated the second being sabrina a girl he met at a comedy acting excercise they had hooked up while abby and nick were in a casual relationship *he is best friends with alicia lowe,tariq muhaamad and hes realy good friends connor lake and abby vargas *He drives a blue 2000-02 Ford Focus sedan. *THE L.A COMPLEX SHOWS IN THE CW IN THE U.S AND IN MUCH MUSIC IN CANADA *He is currently in a relationshipt with Sabrina . Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists